fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayato Tsubasa
Summary Hayato Tsubasa was granted the power to multiply anything he can understand mathematically by 0 by the demon Aqxqhys. However, he lost control of his powers and turned both his parents, and all memory and evidence of them into non-existence. This resulted in him going insane with guilt and grief. Eventually lost control due to overuse of his powers and erased himself as well. Currently "exists" in a state of non-being. Personality Arrogant and cocky as hell, with fairly good reason considering his nigh-invincibility (in the setting). Hides a deep seated guilt complex over his parent's erasure, and bringing this up can send him into a beserker rage, removing his ability to use The Zero (by removing his capacity to understand things mathematically). This was how he was defeated the first time - the erasure of his parents was discovered and brought up mid-battle, and then he was attacked while in a rage - he snapped out of the rage long enough to start erasing everything around him, then lost control and erased himself too. In battle, he generally does not use The Zero to immediately erase his opponent, unless he feels seriously threatened by them. He prefers to toy with them, reducing the force of their blows to 0, and instantly cutting their tendons, eyes and ears by reducing the distance between his knife blade and them to 0. He also rarely actually kills his opponents after growing bored of their despair, instead choosing to freeze them in time by reducing their speed of motion to 0. Powers and Stats Tier: Physically 9-C, upper limits of The Zero are Unknown, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hayato Tsubasa, Codename is The Zero Origin: Monarchverse ''' '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ability user Powers and Abilities: The Zero (Can multiply anything that can be described mathematically by 0), expert marksman and decent hand to hand combatant, Regeneration (Low), Dimensional Manipulation (can multiply a being's dimensional magnitudes to 0), Teleportation (by reducing the time it takes for him to move somewhere to 0, he can effectively teleport), Resistance to Telepathy (a powerful telepath found his mind too chaotic to get a clear reading on anything), Invulnerability (can reduce any physical force directed at him to 0), Status Effect Inducement (by multiplying a being's speed or kinetic energy by 0 he can freeze them in place) [[Attack Potency|A'ttack Potency']]:''' '''Street Level physically (able to damage Mr Caine's skin with a knife), Upper limits of the Zero are Unknown '''(is able to multiply literally any object or phenomena he can understand mathematically by 0), but possibly '''Universal+ (claimed he could reduce the entire universe to 0, though he would not survive it) Speed: Supersonic (kept up with Alarius) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Potentially Class MJ (damaged Alarius's skin) Durability: Street level, higher 'with The Zero (can multiply any force directed at him by 0, making it extremely hard to physically damage him) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended human range with knives, several metres with firearms, unknown with The Zero, though potentially Universal. Standard Equipment: Two combat knives, one gun Intelligence: High, has a well developed knowledge of physics and mathematics in order to best use his abilities, though he is psychologically unstable. Weaknesses: If he uses his ability too much at once, he can lose control of it. He also requires a decent understanding of how something can be described mathematically, and line of sight of the object or event he is affecting with it to use the Zero Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Zero: Hayato is capable of multiplying anything by 0, effectively reducing it to non-existence. This is capable of affecting anything that he can describe mathematically, including space, time and dimensions. He has used this to a variety of both defensive and offensive applications, such as multiply the force of opponent's blows by 0 to make them unable to physically damage him, multiplying the distance between his weapon and his opponent's body to 0 to make his attacks hit instantly, multiplying his opponent's speed by 0 to freeze them in time, and multiplying the dimensions of his opponent's to 0 in order to turn them 2-D, 1-D, or non-existent, and claims he could multiply time by 0, destroying all of space-time (though he would not survive). He can also reduce the time of his own movements to 0, effectively allowing him to teleport. However, overuse of his power within a short period of time causes him to lose control over it, and start erasing everything around him. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Void Users Category:Humans Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Reality's War Profiles